My Flower (LloydxReader)
by Harmony the Dark Angel
Summary: GIRLS ONLY! XD I came up with this one-shot randomly, hope you Lloyd lovers enjoy! :3


Tears formed in his eyes as he held the fragile girls hand. His voice cracking as he told her she'd be fine, that everything was going to be alright. That she'd live in a fantasy forever with him, when he knew she was near her death. He chokes through his tears and stares down at the girl, which gets him her famous sparkling smile.

"Lloyd, you know I might not live..." He lets more of the little drops fall cascade down his cheeks.

"Don't say that, (Y/N)..." He didn't want to believe that the girl in front of him was slipping through his fingertips...

_The girl he realized he had loved the whole time of being near her..._

* * *

"BEAT YOU AGAIN (Y/N)!" The green boy jumped up and laughed. The girl dressed in blue stood up and shook her head with a giggle.

"I still think your cheating, Lloyd." The teen rolled his eyes and walked out of the door with a 'whatever'. The (h/c) sighed and followed. He stood in the kitchen with a can of Pepsi in hand.

"I'm bored...wanna get some ice-cream or something?"

"Doesn't matter to me,"

"So...yes or no?"

"Yeah, sure." The boy set down the soda and rushed towards the girl, he grabbed her by the legs and lifted her up, earning himself a loud screech/laugh.

"LLOYD, PUT ME DOWN!" He lifted her over his shoulder and bolted for the door. He quickly unlocked it and pushed it open, he set the girl down and tapped her shoulder.

"Tag, your it..." He whispers in her ear, kissed her cheek and took off running. She laughed and jumped down the steps and ran after him. The laughter of the two echoed throughout the neighborhood, he made his way across the street by the time she made it to the middle of the concrete leading from the house and to the road. She started to slow down before stopping and yelling at him that she was going to kick his ass in this silly little game he wanted to play. He huffed and told her he was unbeatable. She sighed and started to walk again.

"(Y/N), this is a busy intersection, you might want to be careful where you walk."

"I'll be fine, Lloyd." By that time she had just stepped off into the street and didn't see the car approaching. The boy saw and screamed at her to watch out, she snapped her head toward the machine, it had been going past the speed limit and quickly neared her, she couldn't move before it ended up being too late.

* * *

Her eyes had just started to get heavy, he screamed for help repeatedly, knowing all the neighbors were already there...

_But it isn't enough..._

He had been told multiple times that the ambulance was on its way, but where was it? She was slowly dying in his arms, he didn't want to risk her life. He wanted her to stay with him, forever. If she died, then life would have no meaning to the boy. He had been alone for years, no Mother or Father growing up, all just a stupid evil school that he hated...

And everyone hated him...

He clenched his teeth together and closed his fists in anger, holding the tears back. He had to stay strong for her sake.

"I feel sleepy, Lloyd." He brought his soul back into reality. His widened green eyes stared into her (e/c) irises, as if searching her for any signs of a cure to her drowsiness.

"No...You can't fall asleep (Y/N)!" He shook her shoulders gently. "Y-You won't wake up...Promise me you won't go to sleep...please!" She smiled at him.

"But I'm tired..." He closed his eyes tightly and let another teardrop fall,

_She's leaving me...slowly the clock is ticking and she'll be gone.._

"Please, don't..." He placed his forehead against hers. "(Y/N)...I...I.."

"You...what?"

"I love you with all my heart...and I don't want you to go..." She smiled, he knew it was her last.

"I-I love you too..." She closes her eyes and takes a breath. His eyes widened as her chest stopped rising and falling.

"(Y/N)?" He shook the pale (h/c) girl. "(Y/N)! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" He screamed out in anger and yelled at anyone who tried to take her away from him. He cradled the limp girl for hours, until he finally realized

_His flower had wilted..._


End file.
